Maybe, Just Maybe
by TheHappiestGirlOnEarth
Summary: Getting engage with somebody then finding love with another, is that a just thing to happen? Ed/OC
1. Chapter 1

I'm Audrei Madison. Today my friends are going to accompany me to my parent's grave. My sisters' are in Hawaii working just to get me to school… So they can't come for the 3rd year anniversary, even if they want to. I'm currently living with my aunt, who has become my mother for the past 2 and a half years. Sadly, she has work so she can't accompany me today.

"Hey Audrei! If we don't go now, I'm sure we'll never get there in time" Sammy yelled at me. I stopped brushing my hair and opened my window.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go down now." I grabbed my backpack and immediately run down the stairs. It's amazing how I still don't get used to this place. The big stairs, the marble floors, the chandeliers, the everything! You might be wondering, why my sisters are still working while I'm living in a mansion with my aunt. Truth is, she's already broke. And she's going to sell this house sooner or later. Making my sisters decide on working in Hawaii, in my other aunt's hotel as managers.

"Took you long enough" Tiffany yelled through the open window in the car. She's a little bit impatient when it comes to waiting.

"That house is really big" I reminded her, she just smiled at me. As I entered the car I was surprised to see they brought flowers and picnic things as well.

"Guys I really appreciate this"

"Don't mention it." Sammy started driving, "It's so cool I have my driver's license already."

"Totally." Tiffany was brushing her hair again, "I mean how are we going to Audrei's parents? Thank God you're already legal to drive. Oh, I almost forgot! Audrei, I dropped my ring in the front seat. Can you get it please?"

"Sure thing" I looked down at the seat and looked for Tiffany's golden vine decorated ring. She adores it so much. She had it ever since we were ten. "It's under the gas pedal."

"I'll get in later then"

"I got it." Tiffany and I looked at each other wide eyed. As Sammy tried to give us the ring. We all heard continuous honking and that's when everything went black.

XoXoXoXo

"She's waking up! Look Susan" I'm starting to see two girls with brown hair… Oh wait… there's only one girl. "Hi."

"Where am I? Am I in the hospital?" I looked around the room. I felt a sharp pain run through my chest. "I think I broke a rib."

"Drink this then." The little girl put a drop of something in my mouth as I swallowed it I immediately felt better. "This cordial works as magic. Do you know how many lives this cordial has saved? Countless"

"Let her rest, Lucy." A beautiful girl approached my bed as she touched my forehead, "You don't have a fever anymore. Your clothes are in the closet. They're a little torn so I asked the seamstress to sew the torn parts a bit. They might have made a few alterations…"

"Where am I? Who are you?" I sat up and asked the girl. She's probably a year older than me, she had really long chocolate brown hair that matched her blue eyes.

"You're in Narnia." The girl told me. "And I'm Susan and this is Lucy. She's my younger sister. Peter and Edmund would want to meet you later. They're at a meeting as we speak."

"Why are you wearing a crown? Is this Halloween?" Susan got off the bed to give me some space to get up. "Is this even the hospital?"

"We're Queens and Narnia isn't a hospital it's a country." Lucy sat on my bed as she looked at me. "You'll love it here, the animals talk, there are nymphs, trees dance…"

"How did I get here? As far as I can remember I was suppose to visit my parents in the cemetery then some I heard some kind of honking… then I find myself waking up here…"

"Mr. Tumnus found you near river rush. You were knocked out. He brought you here; we tried to treat all the visible wounds we could find." I looked at my arm as there was bandaged all over it. "Don't move too much, the gash on your leg isn't all healed."

I raised my skirts, did I mention how balooney they are? And indeed I saw more bandages wrapped around my right leg. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Your highnesses, the kings await you for dinner."

"Let's get going… we still haven't learned your name yet…"

"I'm Audrei Madison"

"Audrei let's go, I know you're already famished." Susan opened the door motioning me to follow her as Lucy grab my hand and lead me outside, "It's best if you stick with us first in your first few days here in Cair Paravel"

"The corridors look all the same." I commented as I looked in awe, scrutinizing every detail in the palace, "But it's very beautiful. I've never saw anything like it."

"We're here." A couple of maids opened the door to a very beautiful dining hall.

"Wow"

"Seat next to me Audrei." Lucy pulled me with her.

"Peter, Edmund this is Audrei" Susan put her hand in front of me. "Audrei, they are my brothers High King Peter and King Edmund."

"How do you do, Audrei?" the blonde boy asked me. He gave me a smile and he looked really friendly and approachable. He looked like twenty or something.

"I'm… I'm fine thank you." I couldn't believe myself. I was stuttering like some kind of moron. "You?"

"Better than yesterday."

"You haven't told us about the meeting yesterday. How did it go?" Lucy asked her brother.

"Dreadful! They were forcing Edmund and I to marry one of his daughters or one of you two" Peter pointed at Susan and Lucy "to marry one of his sons."

"How disgusting." Susan blurted out.

"Over my dead body." Lucy chewed one of the chunks of meat, "You're lucky Audrei, at least the Tirsoc doesn't know you for sure he'd want you to marry one of his sons."

"Are they horrible?"

"They are as horrid as their faces." Susan retorted. "I swore to myself never ever to step on their land ever again."

"Let's stop with all the Calormen madness. It's spoiling our dinner." Peter said. "Instead why not tell us about your home Audrei? I'm sure we would all enjoy a good story."

"I'll have to excuse myself. I'm already tired." The dark haired boy stood up and went to God knows where.

"Ed!" Lucy tried to call after him. When Lucy saw she can't chase Edmund she sat back to the seat again. "He had a rough day, please understand."

I gave Lucy a nod.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him tomorrow when he's head is cleared." Peter assured me. "Remember Audrei you are very much welcome here in Narnia."

Lucy yawned. "Lu, why don't you go to bed. We have a meeting tomorrow with Archenland."

"I will." Lucy rose and gave me a smile.

"You too. You need to rest, as we'll be showing you to the grassy lands outside of Cair" Susan gave me a smile.

XoXoXo

Edmund POV

"_I'll make you a deal. More of a treaty." An old man sat before Peter and I. He looked sickening. Peter on the other was looking very annoyed by the minute._

"_As long as it doesn't concern our sisters, we might give it a shot." I looked over at the old man again. He grinned at us,_

"_I assure you it doesn't." I saw Peter sigh out of relief like some kind of burden was lifted upon his shoulders. "Your sisters won't really ensure peace between us, would they? Of course not! Hahahha"_

_He laughed at Narnia's queens as though it was dinner's joke. I stood up and grabbed my sword but Peter stopped me. "Cool it Ed." I sat back again. "Tirsoc, we aren't here to share jokes with you."_

"_No need to be so serious High King Peter and I was merely joking you King Edmund! No need for such _childish_ actions. I was thinking more of… One of you to marry my daughter. Lady Amanita. She just turned 17 last week, and I thought about one of you."_

"_You want one of us to marry your daughter?" I looked over to Peter, who looked like he ate a handful of worms. As the Tirsoc nodded Peter opened his mouth again. "Then I will marry your daughter."_

"_What a delicious offer, High King Peter." I looked over to Peter as he was closing his eyes "High Queen Amanita wife of High King Peter the Magnificent. Tempting isn't it?"_

_Peter and I looked at him. I would have loved to smack his head. _

"_But I have to refuse you your highness. My daughter Amanita was captivated by King Edmund and would like nothing more than to be his joyful bride in the next three months."_

"_Outrageous!" Peter boomed. I was dumbfounded. _

"_Now. Now, High King Peter. I have another daughter, Lady Mellilia, she would love to be-"_

"_You don't get this do you?" I boomed at him, "Are you that desperate for us to marry your daughters? Are you sure this is the only way for us to live in harmony?"_

"_Hahahaha" The trisoc laughed at what I had just said. "You killed my nephew Rabadash, you should be thankful, we would still welcome you to our family as my daughter's husband."_

"_If we don't comply?" Peter asked him._

"_We will attack Narnia, till you are extinct." Then the Tirsoc looked at me "I'm not the one desperate here, King Edmund… you are..."_

I grabbed the closest thing that I could touch and I threw it at the wall. Aslan showed up at my dreams weeks earlier saying something about love. Is this the love he promised me? Being wedded of to some whore, just to prevent my kingdom from crumbling down? If this is the love he had promised then I wish love never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ed, wake up." I felt someone pull my blankets off me. "Stop being such a big baby and get up."

"What the hell." I grabbed my blankets again and covered myself with them, "Give me some slack. I need to sleep."

"You've had your fair share of sleep." Peter now used all his strength to pull my blankets of me, "You really need to make up for your attitude yesterday with Audrei. She _is_ new here, remember? How would you feel if you were in a new place and not _everybody_ was welcoming?"

"What did you want me to do? Shower her with flowers and make 'Welcome Aubrey' banners?" I sarcastically asked him. Peter rolled his eyes at me.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Stop being such a baby Ed. You're 18." Peter threw my robe at my face. Did I mention how great his throwing skills are? "It's _Audrei_ not Aubrey. Ed, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to ask a little... _favor_"

"What favor?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He was grinning sheepishly; something was up.

"Susan kind of promised we would accompany Audrei to go riding in Narnia… She forgot she had a meeting with Archenland's rulers, Lucy is needed in that meeting. And I'm…"

"You're?" I started glaring at him.

"I have a meeting with the Telmarines." At this point I really glared hard at him.

, "You can't say no Ed. She's a guest. Besides… If it was a boy, you wouldn'nt be glaring at me that hard. I know you're anti-social… don't tell me, are _you_?"

"I'm not gay Peter. For heaven's sake she's a _girl_."

"What's wrong with girls?"

"I don't know… maybe they are treacherous, whores, gold diggers; the list could go on!" I told him. "I've encountered enough girls to last a lifetime. If it were only my decision, I'd rather not be married. Peter, you could provide Narnia with an heir. So why should I bother with women? I've encountered the treacherous White Witch, my past girlfriend is the type you could call a whore, and now I'm stuck on marrying a gold digger. Women bring nothing but trouble."

"Edmund! If I were you, I'd shut up right now." I looked at my door. Susan stood there, hands on her hips, her eyes were already squinting and her face was a red as a tomato. "Have you forgotten you have two extremely beautiful _sisters_? Have you forgotten you have a _mother_? Have you forgotten you have female _relatives_? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Su, I didn't mean it that way. You know I'd never think ill about you or Lucy. Even mom, I won't ever think ill of her." I tried to ease Susan's anger towards me. "Besides I'm not generalizing all the _girls_."

"Then tell me why I don't believe you." Susan is about three to five inches shorter than I am, but she still looks twice as intimidating as Peter. Sometimes I doubt if she deserves to be called 'gentle'.

"I'll make it up to you, Susan…."

"Really, Ed? Be nice to Audrei today and I might forgive you."

I beamed at Susan,and she gave a small smile in return. "Ed, I mean it. Now go get changed. It's almost breakfast time. Come on, Peter. Let's not bother Ed anymore."

"By Aslan's mane, I thought they'd never leave."

* * *

_Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting. ~William Arthur Ward_

* * *

Andrei's Pov

"Lucy, I think I look stupid." I looked at myself for the millionth time already. "Do you have any dress that's not at all this big? I mean look at it! It's huge. How am I supposed to explore Narnia dressed like this, for sure I'll ruin the dress."

"Give it a break, Audrei." Lucy tried to form my hair into a pretty French knot. Sadly my hair isn't at all obedient. "If you like, we could ask a seamstress to come over here and sew you new dresses that aren't so huge, if Susan approves it."

"If?"

Lucy gave up on my hair as I grabbed a ribbon and made it an improvised headband. I think I did a pretty good job at the ribbon;, it didn't look modern or old fashioned. So I say, I did a pretty good job.

"Susan approves whatever dresses I wear. For sure she'd be the one approving whatever clothes the seamstress might sew for you." Lucy twirled in the room, making her dress look even lovelier., "She's great with gowns, isn't she? Susan also loves preparing for parties."

"Parties?"

"Yes, many royals from other places are invited too. Except for Calormen's. She banned them from all her parties." I looked over to the bed were Lucy was sitting. "In fact, there's one tonight! I can't wait. Don't worry Audrei, I'll help you get ready."

"Er… Thanks." Lucy sensed I wasn't at all interested in parties, "Lucy, do you think I could pass? It's not like I'm needed there or anything. Besides I'm not good at dancing."

"Nonsense!"

"Please?"

"No. You can't bail out on us! I am going to introduce you to every Narnian out there. It's going to be so much fun," I promise you that."

Suddenly my stomach grumbled. My face turned into an immediate bright red color. Lucy just giggled, "Come on, let's go to the dining hall"

* * *

_Forgive all who have offended you, not for them, but for yourself. ~Harriet Nelson_

* * *

I sat at the table eating quietly as the siblings talked. Lucy, Peter, and Susan were discussing onight's party when Peter told me that Edmund would be the only one to accompany me for today's activities. I tried my best to persuade them to just let me stay in their library, but they said I had to explore the wonders of Narnia. Frustrated, I spun on my heel and kicked out at a stone. Unfortunately, it found a target.

"Ouch."

I immediately looked up and saw Edmund with his head bleeding. "Are you trying to kill me? I know you might be mad at me for yesterday, but this is way too much."

"Oh my God… I'm really sorry." I approached him and tried to touch his head where the stone I kicked hit., "It's not that deep. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Don't touch it, you'll only make it worse."

"Don't be such a baby. You'll live," I assured him. I tried to get my handkerchief from a secret pocket I sewn earlier. "Here, let me wipe your forehead."

"Forget it. Let's just move on already. Susan will kill me if you didn't enjoy Narnia today." Edmund just grabbed my handkerchief as he pressed it unto his bleeding forehead.

"Did I really kick it that hard?" I gulped.

"No you didn't. In fact, you kicked it so gently, it only left a _wound_ on my forehead." He said while showing me my handkerchief filled with his blood.

"Where are Susan, Lucy and Peter? Aren't they joining us today?" I tried to keep up with him. "Hey don't walk too fast, I might trip!"

"Unfortunately, my siblings are preoccupied. Leaving me alone to suffer your _hobbies_."

"Listen." I looked at him. I know I'm already red from all his insults. "Being a king doesn't give you _any_ right to belittle me and treat me like I'm some kind of…."

"Pest?" He raised his brow at me. Now that's the last straw.

"Why you little…. I've never ever encountered such an annoying, lousy, sarcastic person in my whole life… Ever." As I said that, I saw the horse he had saddled up and quickly went up the horse. I looked at his face. It was filled with anger. I stared at him for a few moments then I let the horse take me to wherever it liked.

* * *

I want to thank my wonderful, great Beta-reader who edited my story and help me improve my story. Thank you so much :D I'm very happy, thank you. Please review everybody:D


End file.
